Cherished
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: 15 years it had been since he had put his brother in charge of the business and left to protect the women he cherished, 15 years since he had taken over the business from his brother also a promise made, 15 years she had last seen the man she loved while watching her brother run a successful business. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Summer Rae


Hi its been a long time since ive written a One-shot and that's due to having writer's block, Ive still got it but managed to pop out this baby.

On June the 2nd,

wwe fanfics by Ashley requested a one shot of Dean/Summer/Roman

Im so sorry it took so long but I had to get it right for you since you were so understanding :)

Thank you so much for waiting

I don't own WWE but I loved what happened on Raw, Summer Rae was brilliant also ZiggRae/ Zummer or what ever we calling it was awesome to see

Enjoy

* * *

Looking at his watch, he let out a sigh and the men stopped talking in front of him, they waited for him to say something but another came into the room and motioned them to leave the guy alone before returning to the room. Seth closed the door behind him as he approached the guy at the desk, his two toned hair swaying left and right but the man before him kept his eye on the watch that was upon his wrist. He carefully watched him before walking around the desk and placing his hands on the guys shoulder, Seth gently kneaded his hands into the shoulders and the man let out a soft groan as he closed his eyes so the two toned hair man leaned forward, his mouth touching the ear.

"You've been staring at that watch all day, not listening to the men, whats wrong?"Seth asked as he rested his head on the shoulder.

"Today is the day Seth"he spoke quietly.

"The day, Roman?"Seth questioned moving back.

Roman got up from his chair and Seth watched as the tall beautiful Samoan man grabbed a pen before he threw it. The pen struck a piece of paper that was hanging on the wall, it was an article about a wanted murderer finally being arrested for good, Dean Ambrose the psychotic man. They called him the joker of the city, a man who murder anyone with no reason, 180 and still counting, Seth looked at the picture before turning to Roman who was leaning on the window watching the people carry on with their life's.

"Roman"Seth said quietly as he approached Roman but the big guy raised a hand up to stop him.

"He was our friend, boss and he left me in charge of everything when they took him in. It's been 15 years since that day and today is the day he's being let out"Roman spoke, a small smile upon his face.

They were The Shield, a group that brought justice by doing anything even if it meant killing someone. Perfect group, that everyone feared, friends even brothers in arms. They expanded their business when Dean decided he wanted more, they were running many projects in the streets such as the illegal fights in the underground, the ones were people die. However when Dean had been caught, he never gave his brothers up or the others but he told Roman that he would be in charge. It had been a rainy Sunday when Dean called Roman into the office.

**Flashback**

_Roman opened the door and closed it behind him, he noticed the lights were turned off but the lightening from outside was creating a small glow that he could see Dean was sitting in his chair looking at a photo frame in his hand but he looked up when he heard the door, a grin was set upon his face as he motioned Roman to sit down._

"_You said it was important?"Roman asked sitting down._

"_It is, they catching onto us Roman and soon they will catch us out"Dean replied._

"_They haven't yet and never will Dean you know that"Roman commented._

_A small chuckle left Dean's mouth as he stood up but a frown was now set upon his face, Roman was worried as his brother never frowned, only when things looked dark he would. Picking up the frame again, Dean looked at it with a soft smile as he gently placed his hand on the picture before staring out of the window then he walked over to Roman and handed him the frame, never letting go as he crouched beside him._

"_I leaving you in charge of everything if they take me in but you got to promise me one thing Roman, make sure she is safe no matter what"He said in a soft tone._

_Looking into the eyes of Dean, he knew the man was serious so he looked down at the photo, staring back at him was a smiling blonde female who was wearing a simple white dress with a flower crown around her head, behind her was Seth who had his head resting on her shoulder as he waved his left arm. Dean was on the right side, he had an arm wrapped around the girl's waist while looking at her with a goofy grin and he himself was crouched in front of them all with a big smile upon his face. _

_Brothers they were not in blood but mind and soul, completing the group was a sister of no blood relation. _

_Summer Rae._

"_Dean"he said looking back up._

"_Promise me Roman"_

_Nodding, Roman held out his left hand that had a long scar running in the middle of his hand, Dean smiled which he never did often held out his right and like Roman he had a scar. A pact they made together, forever brothers in arms doing what was right. Passing the frame back to Dean, Roman left the room and the last time he saw Dean was sitting in the chair facing the window as he looked at the photo._

"_Don't take my sunshine away"he sang softly._

**Flash back Ended**

The next morning, Roman had gotten a rough wakeup call from Seth, the two toned man dragged him out of their bed and downstairs to their living room were the tv was blaring out a news report, Dean Ambrose was convicted of murder and was the only sole member of The Shield. Seth was talking to him, panicking most likely but he didn't hear a word. Dean hadn't told them about himself and Seth, he was keeping them safe always protecting his brothers then the big guy remembered the last moment he had spoken with Dean. He couldn't remember a time he had shot out of that house so fast, it didn't take him long as he burst through the door of a small house, he was breathing as he stare at Summer who had dropped the remote watching Dean on the tv. He caught her as she feel to her knee's crying.

"_Make sure she is safe no matter what"_

Seth had chased after Roman when he had left the house, when he ran into the room, Summer was crying as Roman looked angry. Seth moved to their side, he wrapped his arms around Summer while Roman turned to face him, the crying blonde in the middle of them. They both looked at each other, Roman had told Seth about the odd conversation last night but it now made sense to them. Roman was now in charge of The Shield and their projects while they also had looked out of for the girl Dean cherished the most, they all cherished her.

A small history into the three men and one women, Roman was the oldest followed by Dean then Seth and Summer. Dean and Roman had lived under the same orphanage together for many years, never to be adopted but they learned how to survive together. Brothers they had become, when they entered school, they met Seth who was an outcast for he was gay and they took him with welcome arms. He and Roman soon became an item as their love for one ran deep than anything while Dean remained a brother who looked out for his family of sorts then Summer came along when they moved school. She was the girl that people wanted to hang out with but she choose to sit with Dean once in a class and soon she became hated however that never got her down as she had the three guys. Seth was her best friend other than Paige and AJ Lee, they could talk about anything, share secrets that no one else could know, they were inseparable when it came to shopping and life.

Roman was a big brother figure, he cared for her, made sure no one broke her heart. Summer was his little sister and everything he did was to make her happy to keep that smile upon her face, she was the rock he needed when they found out Seth had gotten mugged after work and was badly wounded plus she made perfect lasagne, Dean and Summer were a pair no one wanted to get on the bad side for Summer was the only person to have Dean's heart. He was smitten with the girl, the one who never judged, who stood up for the misunderstood and was a great Ballerina. He did everything in his power to make sure she was safe from harm but he could never really confess his love so he watched as boyfriend after boyfriend broke her heart little by little.

They all ended up dead afterwards.

Since that morning, Roman did everything to keep The Shield running while making sure Summer was happy like he promised Dean.

But nothing was the same without the guy.

Running The Shield had been hard and he never knew how much Dean put into the business, his brother may have been psychotic but he was a great leader who ran everything to perfection, with Summer, he made sure she was ok. He was always there for her for anything, she was his number one well second as Seth was always his number one but he kept Summer happy. Summer in question never dated anyone when Dean was in prison, it made Seth and himself wonder if Summer loved Dean. The two were always together and never part but with Dean gone, had she realised how much he was in her life.

Today though was the day, Dean Ambrose was being let out and he could return to his family, the love of his life and a business that was his.

"15 years"Seth mumbled.

"Yeah, Our Brother is finally able to see day light and taste freedom but what if he doesn't like what Ive done with the business"Roman said.

"Roman, you have done a great job and Dean was right to put you in charge, there is nothing to worry about"Seth answered as he pushed the chair in and looked at Roman but he could see something else was eating at his boyfriend.

"What if I failed to keep Summer happy, what if I've done such a bad job of it"He whispered closing his eyes as he leant his head onto the cold glass window.

Seth frowned as he looked at Roman, he knew that both men cherished Summer so did he but not at the same level as they did. His boyfriend made sure Summer had everything and was happy, he was doing it for himself and what Dean wanted, he knew that Roman was afraid of Dean if he hadn't done what he promised. Summer was a goddess in the eyes of Dean and everyone within Shield and their friends knew that, the guy had killed the boyfriends who cheated on her, made sure they paid for their crime of making Summer cry. The three had such a strange yet unique bond with one another, they were always trying to make the other two happy no matter what and Seth was glad he got to see the love they had for one another.

He stepped over to Roman and wrapped his arms around the big guy as he rested his head on the shoulder.

"Roman, you have been the best brother Summer has ever wanted. You have been with her, guiding her through these hard 15 years and I know Dean knows he was right to have you protect her, she adores you and cares for you, you will have not failed"Seth whispered gently.

Hearing those words, Roman smiled as he opened his eyes and turned to Seth, he had such an amazing boyfriend who knew what to say. Wrapping his arms around the two toned hair man, he smiled as he pressed a kiss to the forehead, Seth smiled back at him and explained that he really should get back to the guys outside. Roman had nodded as he still had a business to run, Dean wasn't out just yet so he kissed Seth one more time before he grabbed the details of a project off the desk and heading outside of the office, Seth watched him and looked at the clock on the wall.

Dean was being released at noon, he would go pick up his brother, he didn't want Roman to worry anymore so he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

The details of the next project that Dean had planned but was put back was coming forward again, he had an idea of a secret ward within every hospital that mobs who had been injured could go and get attended to without the police knowing. It had been an idea from an experience as Dean had been shot and gone to see Summer who worked as a nurse at the time, she had managed to get a doctor to help Dean. Roman smiled as he placed the file into the draw, he knew Dean would be happy, looking to his watch he saw that he could leave now and go see Summer. Making sure everything was ok and Dean's stuff was put back in its proper place, he left the room and headed to his car, the journey to the hospital wasn't long as The Shield make sure to be close to their girl, able to have an eye on her.

Parking his car, Roman turned the engine off and climbed out of the car before making his way to the entrance. He smiled as he approached the desk, one of Summer's friends was writing something down when he coughed, Paige was shocked as she was into what she was writing. But she smiled when she saw Roman and stood up, moving around the desk she hugged the big guy and he returned it before she folded her arms.

"Summer I guess"she said.

"You know me to well"Roman replied with a laugh.

The black headed female grabbed some files and motioned Roman to follow her, it wasn't long till they saw Summer. His sister was talking to some other females and one man pointing in different directions then she handed them a file each. She let out a sigh as they all went off then Summer smiled when she heard her name being called out, looking down the hallway, her smile grew as she saw Roman. Running over, she wrapped her arms around her brother who returned the hug while Paige left then to get back to work.

"You finished?"she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, you getting off soon?"Roman replied as he brushed a piece of her hair back that had come loose from her bun.

"Of course, just got to put these onto the computer then im all yours"Summer answered as she held up some files before she moved to her office while Roman followed her.

Sitting down in the chair, Roman watched as Summer sat behind her desk and began typing up whatever was on the computer. He was really proud of her, she had started out as a simple nurse and was now a full fledge doctor, helping out others in need, she had always been like that when they grew up together. Always putting others needs before hers, Roman stood up and moved behind her, he watched her before she stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows and a smile but he just kissed her forehead.

"Im proud of you little sis"he said softly.

"Im proud of you as well big brother"Summer replied with a smile as she placed a hand on his arm.

They hugged once more as it was a touching sister/brother moment then Summer finished up what she was doing while trying to explain to Roman what was going on since he asked. Once she was done, Summer turned off the computer and stored the files away in her cabinet, Roman had pulled her coat of the hook and held it ready for her, he helped her into it before the two left the office.

"Ill see you tomorrow Paige, don't get bored"Summer said smiling as they stopped by the desk.

"I'll try, have a good evening you two"Paige replied grinning as she leaned on the desk.

Roman nodded to her before he and Summer left the building and headed to his car, he opened the door for Summer and closed it once she was in. He got into his seat and started the engine, Roman pulled out of the car park and onto the motorway, Summer asked where they were going as he had missed the turn off but Roman turned to her with a smile.

"Do you trust me?"he asked.

"Of course I do"She replied.

With his free hand, he took her hand into his and carried on driving, Summer knew to trust Roman for he was one of few people that she did, he was her big brother always the protector. The Shield of her life, smiling as she gave his hand a squeeze she looked out the window. It wasn't long till Roman had pulled up at the beach they would go to when they had free time, both of them got out, he slipped off his shoes and socks while she did the same and the two of them walked onto the sand as the sun was starting to set over the waters. They sat down not far from the water, Roman wrapped an arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him and she snuggled into his side leaning her head onto his chest. To people walking around, they looked like the perfect couple but they weren't an item, just brother and sister who cherished one another. Both a rock to the other, what they did was always to make the other happy and proud, neither of them spoke as they watched the sun being to set, the oranges, reds and yellows bringing life to the calm waters as it glistened.

"Roman?"Summer asked looking to him.

"Today is the day Summer, 15 years"Roman replied.

Unlike Seth, Summer didn't need Roman to explain to her what today was, she knew what today was for she had been waiting for this day to come. The day she had watched Dean on the tv had haunted her for many years and it made her feel broken as he was always in her life and now he had been taken away from her but Summer was grateful that Roman had been there when she fell and was there to help her back up onto her feet. Roman and Dean were the reasons why she became a doctor, they were the two men she cherished in her life and she wanted to make them proud, turning to Roman she wrapped her arms around him as she buried her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as they sat in the sand, the sounds of the water the only thing to be heard.

"Thank you"

"No thank you Summer, you've been the rock we all needed"Roman said.

The two stared at each other, smiling, Roman stood up and pulled Summer to her feet. Bright oranges, reds and yellows now fading into the distance as the brother and sister hugged under the rising moon, looking to the sea, they headed back to the car. Opening there door's, they looked at each other.

"Lets go and reunite this family"Roman said.#

Summer nodded with a smile as they both climbed in and soon the car was back onto the highway, heading towards their home. Though Dean was back into their life's, Summer and Roman knew that they would still have their moments together, no one could come between brother and sister nor taco Tuesdays.

Seth had parked his car as he looked at the tall building known as Iron Vault, a prison for the psychotic ones. He climbed out of his car and sat on the hood, watching the door, soon Dean would be coming out of those doors. 15 years of his life taken away from him because he was protecting the people and business he cared for, Seth was proud to be a brother of Dean's. Meanwhile Dean was sitting on his bed looking at the wall he had decorated with images of Summer and Roman in the blood of inmates they tried to pair him up with, today was the day his sentence was finally coming to an end and he could finally leave to be with his family.

In the 15 years he had been here, it had been hard as he had to cope with being alone, there was no more Roman telling him about a hit or about a good game of basketball. No walking around the house he lived with Summer, no Summer cooking him his favourite meal, Lasagne. No more listening to her sing in the shower, no more Summer singing him lullaby's when he had a bad day with The Shield. He even missed Seth's odd joke that never made sense but he would soon get to have that all again. Hearing the door open, he stay on the bed as the guards stood in front of him, they grabbed him and pushed him to walk. The walk was not long but he walked pass each cell of the people who feared him, the inmates who looked up to him as a god and the empty cells that he killed the people who once lived there. Stopping at the metal door, he listened as one of the guards was talking to the guy who was typing something onto the laptop, he didn't bring anything with him when he arrived soon the metal door opened and he was in the court yard and the guards lead him to another door but they stopped.

He turned to look at them, with a grin, he carried onto the last door. Walking through it, he closed his eyes as he stepped out of the door, it closed behind him and he could hear the guards returning back inside the building. The wind felt so good on his skin , opening his eyes, Dean grinned as he moved his fingers.

He was free.

Then he saw Seth, not the person he wanted to see first time out of prison but it would do, walking over to his brother. He nodded to Seth, Dean wasn't going to give out hugs, he was a sap like Seth and Roman but if he was giving out hugs, there was one girl who would get the first one.

"Its so good to see you"Seth said breaking the silence.

"Its great to be free now lets go home Seth"Dean replied getting into the car.

Seth nodded as he got into the passage seat, he would let Dean drive and he knew how badly he wanted to get home. The drive had been quick as Dean had put his foot down, the man really wanted to get home but when they arrived, neither Summer nor Roman were here which confused Seth however when Dean stopped the car, they both got out. Dean let out a breath he had been holding since the journey, walking up the porch, he couldn't help but smile. The home he shared with Summer hadn't changed at all, the little wind chimes he had found at the old creek were still hanging up. Even the key they hid in the crack by the window was still there, he opened the door and stepped in.

It was great to be back home but it was still missing someone.

The two toned hair man sat down on the sofa as Dean explored the house, he wanted to remembered everything, every little detail that he missed so much. Downstairs he didn't really care about but once he was upstairs, Dean went straight to Summer's room and entering it, he closed his eyes as the perfume she wore hit his nose, walking back out he went to his room next. It was the same as he had left it, grinning as he touched the bed. How he was going to enjoy sleeping here again and not a solid bed then he heard a car approaching up the drive so he looked out the window to see it was Roman's truck. Walking slowly, he listened as he heard the car doors open and the smile upon his face grew.

Roman smiled when he saw Seth at the door but wondered why he was doing here, he and Summer entered the house but stopped when they saw Dean still in his orange prison uniform sitting on the stairs with a grin.

"Hey"he said with a wave of his hand.

He and Summer were shocked but Summer had shaken herself out of the shock and ran over, Dean had gotten up and caught Summer when she threw her arms around him. The psychotic man buried his head into Summer's long blonde locks, he had missed her so much, finally being able to touch her in real life and not in his dreams. Roman smiled as he watched on then he turned to Seth who grabbed his hand.

"I thought I would get him, give you and Summer some time together"he said softly.

"Thank you"Roman replied kissing his head.

That night, the four of them ate dinner which was a lasagne that Summer cooked, Dean had told them about the 15 years he had spend in prison while Roman was updating him on The Shield progress. Summer and Seth kept quiet, it was so nice having the family back together but Roman and Seth had to leave, the two toned hair man wanted to spend some more time together but Roman suggested they leave, he saw Dean smile. Summer had hugged both of them before returning to the kitchen to clean up, Seth sat in the car while Dean and Roman stood on the porch.

"Its good to have you back"Roman said with a smile.

"Thank you Roman"Dean replied.

"What for?"he asked.

"You took charge of Shield for me and kept Summer happy, making sure she was protected, thank you"Dean answered placing a hand on Roman's shoulder.

"It was nothing, you did the time for us, you kept quiet about us. Your my brother and I would do anything for you" Roman said holding up the scarred hand.

Dean did the same, Roman brought him into a hug before telling him that he will see him at the office where he belongs tomorrow. The car driving off, Dean turned to the house and walked back inside, he watched as Summer put away the plates then he walked over wrapping his arms around her while placing his head on her shoulder as she was drying her hands. The two stay there in the quiet before Summer turned around to face Dean, he had her corner as she cupped his face into her hands, looking at every detail of Dean. The old scars and new staring right back at her, how she had missed him walking around the house.

"I missed you so much"she said quietly, trying not to cry.

"I counted the seconds Summer, just wanting to be with you, you're the reason I fought back inside. No one is going to keep me from you anymore"Dean replied as he tightened his grip on her but didn't hurt her.

Summer nodded as one tear ran down her cheek, Dean leaned forward and kissed her, he had waited years for this and when she started to kiss him back, he felt like he had conquered the world. It was long till he and Summer were laying on his bed still clothed, but she had his head in her lap as she sung him his favourite lullaby. Dean was smiling as he enjoyed her running her fingers through his hair, Summer was his and his only but he would share her with his brother Roman sometimes but he didn't have the bond they had, no theirs were different. They were like Bonnie and Clyde, Dean grinned as he ran his hand on her leg while the other had her hand in a soft grip. Dean Ambrose was a free man with the women had cherished by his side and he was now going to make the world pay for taking him away from his sunshine.

They were all going to pay for what they did.

* * *

There it is all done.

I write it in the sense that Summer and Roman had a brother/sister relationship while Dean was the love interest

It was really good to be able to write something down, I would be grateful if you have the time to jot down a review

Thank you for reading


End file.
